In hot climates, people try various cooling techniques. Examples include staying in the shade and out of direct sunlight, using air conditioning systems, ventilation, etc. Misting systems have been used for air conditioning of outdoor environments. A misting system produces a fine mist of water. The mist enhances evaporative cooling on the skin of a person.
An example misting system for a vehicle, such as a golf cart, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,907. The disclosed misting system has a reservoir for containing water and misting nozzles are in communication with the reservoir. Water is forced out of the reservoir and through the nozzles by compressed gas. The compressed gas can be supplied by an external air cylinder. The misting nozzles can be located in the wall of the reservoir.
Another example misting system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,857. The disclosed misting system is also for a golf cart and includes a reservoir for holding a liquid, such as water. A pump is provided for pumping the liquid out of the reservoir. The pump is in liquid communication with the reservoir by a tube or by being mounted on the reservoir. A conduit assembly is provided for spraying the liquid from the reservoir to a position generally adjacent to the golfers in the cart. Activation of the pump diffuses a mist of the liquid over the golfers.
Even in view of the above noted misting systems, there is still a need to improve how the mist is provided by such systems.